


My Number

by NonbinaryHylian (chicagoartnerd)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fade to Black, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Seekers, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/pseuds/NonbinaryHylian
Summary: Bumblebee accidentally picks up Thundercracker and Skywarp's internal coms while on a scouting mission and gets an ear full.





	My Number

Bee was glad to be off the Ark.

They had just managed to turn back the invading Decepticon armada and Shockwave had returned to Cybertron to plot something new and devastating. Currently all the Autobots were still playing a game of cat and mouse with Starscream and his band seekers on Earth. It was stressing everyone out.

When Optimus and Prowl summoned him and Windblade for a scouting mission to Slipstream’s base, it felt like a breath of fresh air. She was supposed to remain outside and run a distraction for any seekers working the perimeter while Bee snuck inside and hacked one of their data terminals. They needed to know when Shockwave would try and bring the whole Decepticon fleet down on their heads again.

The Ark had a working ground bridge and it was easy enough for them to transport him and Windblade down to the Earth’s surface from orbit.

She saluted him and took off into the sky. “Hey, let me know if things get out of hand in there and I’ll drop right in. I do know the layout pretty intimately by now.”

He had been kinda of worried about that as he knew they had tried to destroy her mind the last time she had been trapped in there. Optimus had known about it as well, which was why he wanted Windblade in the sky, and Bee on the ground infiltrating the base.

Bee sent her a commercial quote from his radio. “Roger dodger!”

She laughed as he started to make his way underground. Teletran X had given him a full layout of the facility. It was simple to make his way unseen to a nearby data hub. Unfortunately when he found the closest one it wasn’t unattended.

Skywarp and Thundercracker were leaning against the button keyboard, gesturing back and forth animatedly, not speaking aloud. They were talking in an internal com channel. Both were making disgusted faces and sighing and pulling at their heads. For a second he wished he could hear what they were saying, it looked hilarious. There was a brief crackle inside his head and his HUD flashed a warning once before he could suddenly hear them loud and clear.

How was he picking up their private internal com channel?

Before he could try and figure it out he heard Thundercracker mention Starscream and he started paying close attention to what was being said. Maybe he wouldn’t have to hack a communication terminal to get the information he had snuck in for.

Thundercracker groaned at the purple, white, and black bot next to him. “Ever since he took command its been patrol after patrol of nothing, I’m so bored! At least Slipstream let us play grenade tag. Well, more like ignored us playing grenade tag, but still! Is it possible to die from boredom? I might be dying Warp.”

Skywarp snorted. “I’m pretty sure if boredom was deadly all the Autobots would be long gone by now. None of them know how to have any fun. And you don’t get to complain, you’ve been here goofing off on Earth while I’ve been serving under Starscream. You don’t know the meaning of boring until you’ve cleaned every gun in the _Nemesis’_ armory, twice.”

Bee was about to take offense to that Autobot jab when, surprisingly, Thundercracker defended his honor. “Hey that’s not true! Bumblebee seems like he knows how to have fun, well a least fun for an Autobot. I bet none of them have ever played shoot shoot bang bang!”

Skywarp snickered at him and made a smug expression on his finely white pointed face. “Oh yeah after that little dance number he put on to distract you at the controls I can see why you’d think he looks like a good time.”

Thundercracker’s dark gray face blushed energon pink as Bee’s mouth fell open. “Really? You’re on this again? I make _one_ offhand comment after drinking too much energex about him being cute and you’ll never let me live it down.”

It was Bee’s turn to flush as Skywarp laughed and poked Thundercracker in the chest. “If I recall correctly your exact words were: ‘That Bumblebee sure has a nice aft.’ So yes, you’re getting teased about cross-faction romance for a while longer.”

Bee was suddenly unsure if he was hearing all of this or imagining it as Thundercracker snapped back at him. “I’m a mech who can appreciate a finely crafted aft regardless of faction, you don’t get to hold that against me!”

Skywarp threw his head back and cackled loudly in the com. “I bet you’d like him to hold it against you!”

Bee couldn’t stop his radio quick enough as it squawked, “What!??” out loud.

Both Skywarp and Thundercracker’s heads whipped over to where he was hiding behind some crates of energon. There was a beat of shock among all parties before Bee took off running. He transformed halfway down the hallway and screeched away, stealth all but forgotten.

Skywarp called out to him aloud. “Don’t run Little Bug! I promise Thundercracker and I won’t bite...much.”

He heard Thundcreaker shove Skywarp as they chased him down the hallway. He did a drift at the end of the corridor, transformed, and started to make a dash for the ladder out. He was almost to the top when he heard their internal coms again.

Thundercracker growled at Skywarp. “We can’t just let him go! What if he heard something other than how hot I think he is? Starscream would murder us and then have Shockwave reanimate our corpses so Slipstream could murder us too.”

Bee tuned his radio onto some music as he reached the top. “I’ll keep you my dirty little secret, don’t tell anyone, or you’ll be just another regret.”

Skywarp snickered and both of them shrugged at each other. They let Bee hop out the hatch and transform into a car again and drive off. As he peeled out of there Windblade com’d him to ask if he got the data. He ignored it because he was also getting an encrypted private hailing frequency request. He felt his spark pounding hard as he accepted the request and connected to the private chat.

Skywarp spoke first. “Hah! See I told you he’d accept. You owe me 50 shanix you glitch.”

Thundercracker grumbled at him and then addressed Bee directly. “Hey you didn’t hear anything important right? I mean we were just two mechs talking trash, not mentioning super secret Decepticon battle plans or anything. So you can just forget what you heard right?”

Bee sighed. “I didn’t hear anything particularly helpful that’s for sure.”

Skywarp laughed at Thundercracker again. “I see why you like him, count me in.”

Then he spoke to Bumblebee. “Alright Little Bug the ground rules are simple: no shop talk. That means no spying, no trying to convince anyone to switch sides, no cruel but inevitable betrayal. Other than that we can talk about whatever we want. This com frequency is shielded so there’s no tracking or broadcasting etcetera. What do you say, you wanna gossip with some bored cons?”

Skywarp’s terms were shockingly reasonable.

He knew if anyone caught the three of them they would all be court-martialed but he was curious. That was why he was such a good scout, he never failed to follow an interesting trail.

Bumblebee wanted to. “Alright fine. No war or work talk. Uh what’s left? Hmmm, do either of you like cube?”

Skywarp hooted in victory, then snarked at him. “Ugh not sports, can we not talk about sports?”

Thundercracker started speaking over him before he could finish complaining. “I love cube! I used to root for the Vos Vectors, what was your team?”

Bee laughed. “The Iacon Isotopes! Although I think we should humor Skywarp and talk about something other than sports since he wants to be included.”

Windblade pinged him again as they were still fleeing the base, him driving over the desert, and her soaring above. This time he answered her after giving Thundercracker and Skywarp a busy message. “I got caught by Thundercracker and Skywarp before I could get anything. It was a total wash, sorry!”

Windblade sighed and tried to cheer him up. “Oh hey, at least we got to get out of the Ark for an afternoon, not a total waste of time. I’ll tell Teletran X to bridge us back.”

They went through the swirling turquoise portal and were back on the Ark. Their debriefing with Prowl was short as they didn’t really have anything to show for their mission.

Well, anything Bee was willing to tell anyone else. As soon as he was back in his habsuite he com’d the encrypted chat.

Thundercracker responded to his return first. “See I told you he didn’t spill.”

Skywarp sighed dramatically. “I never said he would T.C., simply that he was taking a while to come back and that meant one of two things. He was either lying to them about us or telling them the truth. Both of them would take an Autobot some time.”

Bee flopped down on his berth. “I didn’t lie about you! I just didn’t mention we were talking over private internal coms.”

Right after he responded to them Teletran X’s voice came on the speaker in his room. “Hello crew member Bumblebee! Are you aware that you are communicating using a long distance encrypted frequency of unknown origins?”

Bee froze. Thundercracker and Skywarp were still talking, he clicked off the chat hurriedly and responded to Teletran X. “Uh...yes? There’s no rule against doing that or anything right?”

Teletran X hummed in agreement. “Why yes, you are correct, there is no regulation or guidelines that forbids doing such a thing. I had just never observed such a communication before and was curious.”

Bee sagged in relief. “Cool, cool. Then how about we just keep it between us, that I’m communicating on that frequency?”

Teletran X seemed perplexed. “When someone in command asks if anyone is using an encrypted com wave format I must answer in the affirmative and mention who it is. But I do not have to say any of that unless someone asks, specifically.”

He nodded quickly. “Yeah, yeah that’s fine. Thanks for checking in buddy, bye!”

Teletran X didn’t respond and Bee sent Thundercracker and Skywarp a quick text com about what happened and how to contact him later. Today had been a weird day.

 

Soon, though, talking to both of them wasn’t a strange new thing.

All three of them chatted during their patrol rounds and when they were bored. They talked about all sorts of things. Bee made it clear he couldn’t remember a lot of stuff from Cybertron and they scrambled to tell him about it. They talked about Earth movies and TV, interestingly, they even talked about dating. It seemed both of them were seeing each other, and somehow wanted to date him too. Bee hadn’t responded to any of their advances...yet.

He had to be careful when Windblade wanted to help him with the cortical psychic patch now because he had memories of Thundercracker and Skywarp. He might have seemed more quiet and distracted than usual around the Ark but he was doing a pretty good job of keeping their conversations secret.

It was Thundercracker and Skywarp that got caught.

At the worst possible time as well. They were in the middle of a strategy meeting with Starscream, Slipstream, and the rest of the seekers. So of course they were goofing off and trying to flirt with Bee hard enough to get a rise out of him.

Skywarp was the most forward. “Oh Little Bug, I know both Thundercracker and I would love it if you sent us a video. It doesn’t have to be super lewd, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to see what you’re packing under that pretty yellow panel.”

Bee groaned. Thundercracker cut in next, anxious. “Okay look it would only be fair that if you sent us a hot video that we’d send you one in return. We’re not asking for a free show or anything! We could...we could pretend you were here, between us.”

Skywarp practically purred. “Of course! Thundercracker and I know how to please each other, we’d make it look good for you. I’d definitely shout your name during overload.”

Bee felt his exhaust fans spin up headily. They were wearing him down. He had to admit he’d thought about their offers...a lot.

Slag it.

He muttered. “Fine. What do you want me to do, I’m in my berth right now.”

Skywarp shouted triumphantly and Thundercrackers whispered “Yes! Finally.”

Then Bee heard something he shouldn’t have.

Starscream’s high pitched voice, it sounded silky and deadly. “ _Thundercracker,_  do you realize you’re broadcasting your entire bandwidth to everyone in this facility at moment? We can hear everything you’re saying in your remarkably inappropriate for work conversation. Perhaps you want to _turn it off._ ”

Thundercracker swore as he shut down their end of the com. Bee felt his energon run cold.

Scrap, scrap, scrap.

He started to pace back and forth in his habsuite, his spark pounding, and almost fell over when someone sent him a chat request on a new encrypted frequency.

He shakily accepted it. Skywarp’s voice came on, it was full of laughter. “Oh Sweet Solus Prime! Thundercracker has to wash all the base’s energon cubes for month, and has double patrol duty. This probably explains how you heard our internal com the first time, as it turns out Thundercracker’s settings are default for projection in his HUD. Everyone only heard his part of the conversation though, luckily. Sorry Little Bug, it looks like we won’t have the time to make you that naughty video now.”

Bumblebee sagged onto the floor against the wall. “Thank Primus. Not about the video, I’m kinda disappointed about that actually, I mean that you two haven’t been caught, er not really.”

Thundercracker joined the chat and grumbled. “Slagging Starscream. Hey sorry about the close call, didn’t mean to give you a spark attack or anything.”

Bee smiled genuinely, even though he knew they couldn't see it. “It’s fine, I’m just glad you both are safe for now.”

Both Skywarp and Thundercracker murmured some appreciative static and Bee felt his spark start to flutter.

It was Skywarp who ruined the sparkfelt moment. “You know, just because we don’t have time to make a video doesn’t mean _you_ don’t. What do you say Little Bug? You’re in your berth now right?”

Bee laughed, then bit his lip. They did deserve a reward, anyone would after having to deal with Starscream. And he found he very much wanted to give it to them, both of the them.

He magnetized his datapad to the wall across from his berth. Then hit record.

**Author's Note:**

> This for the lovely @ Robobotix on Twitter. I hope you enjoy it! <3 
> 
> I got to be the first person to use the Bumblebee/Thundercracker/Skywarp tag so that's always an honor. Lol come to me for all your rarepair needs. ;D I wrote this while listening to this if ya'll want a bop. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAsGFnLl2u0
> 
> I'm @ BasilBing on Twitter if ya'll want more Transformers content, I post my art over there as well as fic tidbits and updates.


End file.
